Attenuators generally reduce the power of a signal without substantially distorting a waveform of the signal. Attenuators may be fixed attenuators that provide a constant level of attenuation or multi-step attenuators that are configurable between multiple levels of attenuation. Multi-step attenuators are generally formed by cascading multiple attenuation stages and connecting a single bypass switch in parallel with each attenuation stage. The bypass switches may be controlled to bypass select attenuation stages to achieve a given level of attenuation.